Regal mammoth
The Regal Mammoth also called "Ancient Food Treasure", is a gigantic mastodon and the largest living creature seen . It is a beast that has existed since the stone age and is regarded as a gourmet treasure by man .It is a species of incredible size and mass, and even as an infant, it still is a creature of great size. From birth, at 10 meters of length, they can grow up to 50 meters in a few weeks.A Regal Mammoth has a strong and overwright furry red body covered in black stripes and has exactly six muscular legs and two long trunks. Its tusks are sharp and prominent and its teeth are equally sharp, befitting its carnivorous nature. It even has teeth-like protrusions within its trunks to help kill and shred up beasts while sucking them into its body. It has a long, thick tail that is dragged about as it moves with reptilian-like characteristics. What appear to be its ears are actually small vestigial wings with which it was supposedly able to fly with long ago. The Regal Mammoth is a creature with a mostly indifferent nature that goes wherever it pleases and pays no attention to anything in its way, carelessly crushing anything foolish enough to get in its path, while ruthlessly eating anything that catches its eyes or gets trapped during its eating process. It is also a very protective parent and will become erratic if something happens to its young, causing it go into a rampage searching for it. A child mammoth can easily become frightened and is far easier to subdue that an adult, and it will become even more fearful when away from its parent. When together with its young, the Regal Mammoth is quite calm and jovial, and the child will be just as happy and excitable.The Regal Mammoth isn't strong reproductively, but has incredible longevity, having a life span of 500 years. In that time, it never stops growing. Its gigantic body naturally gives it tremendous strength and titanic weight that can easily crush anything that gets in its path. Since its insides are that large, all manner of regular-sized beasts can live inside it, acting as an immune system that attacks anyone that enters the body.It obtains nutrients by inhaling beasts through one of its noses, digesting them, and spitting the bony remains through the other nose. It has 12 stomachs that are interconnected. In bigger mammoths, there is air circulating so animals and plants can live inside.According to old rumors, it used the wings on its back to fly long ago, however the species appears to have lost that ability over time or it may have just been ancient tall tales.While its meat is plenty delicious, most of the flavor in its body has been taken by a single piece of vestigial meat within known as the Jewel Meat that combines the taste of all the different parts of the beast. The Jewel Meat illuminates an incandescent lamp-like radiance that dulls jewels and lights up a night sky. It is considered to be a food treasure; can fetch a retail price of 5,000,000 yen for 100 grams. Though, the location of said Jewel Meat differs from one mammoth to another, making it very hard to find. This luxury food has been highly valued throughout human history. In ancient times, it was the centerpiece of grand feasts, and they say that because of its jewel-like glitter, it could double as a wedding ring. In order to win over a woman, a man would present Jewel Meat to her to prove his strength. Even now, it is a jewel that only the bravest and strongest can procure.The vestigial wings on its back are also said to taste like poultry hide and have pretty good flavor. Category:Elephants Category:Large Category:Ground Category:Carnivore Category:Literature